Robyn Reed - And the Chamber of Secrets
by NikkiJane21
Summary: Robyn Reed was homeschooled the year most kids would attend Hogwarts for the first time. She has no intention of attending the school. But when she is forced to be a second year, what adventures lie ahead of her? What friends will she make? Will she be in the same house as her twin brother? And what happens when she gets pulled into the famous Harry Potter's crazy adventures?
1. Beginning of an Adventure

**Hey everyone. NikkiJane21 here. I hope you enjoy this. It has been so fun to write. If you enjoy this please comment. I love feedback. And if you don't like it, comment anyway. Also I am open to any constructive critisism, any way I can better my work I am happy to accept. If there is a couple you want to see in this please let me know, I would love to know, I am absolutely obsessed with the ramance stuff. But realize that this takes place in the second book. And on that same note feel free to tell me which of my OCs you ship with other OCs of mine, or actual characters, I may take it into consideration. And now enjoy the story.**

"Why can't I just stay homeschooled? You know I don't like being around people. I'm not social. Trent is the social one. Not me." Twelve year old Robyn yelled at her mom.

"Robyn we've been over this. You are going to Hogwarts this year with your brother. Your Uncle will be teaching this year, see you already have an ally."

"Yeah, a self absorbed ally." Robyn muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"What I didn't say anything." Robyn's mother just rolled her eyes.

"Go finish packing, your uncle will be here to pick you up in an hour, to take you and Trent to diagon alley. And remember you will be going to Hogwarts a week early." Robyn let out a groan. She trudged down to her room, and knocked on the door that conjoined her and her twin brother's rooms. A second later her twin Trent, a boy with messy black hair and dark turquoise eyes, opened the door.

"Hey come in." Robyn walked into his room and plopped onto his bed. "Everything okay?" Trent asked her.

"No! Nothing is okay. I don't want to go to Hogwarts. And I don't want to be taught by our uncle. I already try to avoid him, this will make things much more difficult. I hate that man!"

"Tweetie, you're going to love it at Hogwarts trust me." Robyn smiled at the name, he had called her that since they were little and found out that a Robin was a bird, though it wasn't spelled the same. "Besides you can meet Harry Potter. I've never met him myself, but he's our year. As for being taught by uncle goldilocks, I am with you there."

"But Trent what if we aren't in the same house? What if I'm not Slytherin?"

"Tweetie Slytherin is what our family is. Mum was a Slytherin even Pa was a Slytherin. Oh and don't forget grandparents on both sides, well except for mom's mom who was muggle born. You'll be Slytherin, there's no doubt in my mind."

"I guess you're right, but look at Uncle, he was a Ravenclaw. Although I'm still not sure how, he's not the brightest wizard I've ever met." Trent laughed out loud.

"Well if you're in a different house you're in a different house, I will still love you the same." Trent kissed Robyn on the cheek. "Now go finish packing, he'll be here soon." Robyn smiled and hopped of the bed and went back to her room to pack.

After packing Robyn and Trent waited in the living room for their uncle.

"I am not looking forward to this." Robyn whispered in Trent's ear.

"Me either." Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door swung open. Robyn rolled her eyes. Trust her uncle to make a big entrance. Her Uncle was what most would call devilishly handsome. He had wavy golden locks, and perfect white teeth.

"Hello, hello, please hold the applause I know you are all excited to see me." Robyn and Trent shared a knowing look.

"How are you Uncle?" Robyn asked, her tone cold and heartless. Though her uncle didn't seem to catch on.

"Great, so happy to see you two again. Now we need to get going we have a long week ahead of us. Today we will be getting your things for school, and tomorrow I have a book signing. Which I know it would be a dream come true to help, but alas you two cannot sign books for me, and instead you will be my assistants. And if you would like you may greet some of my fans."

"Oh Joy, I can't wait to meet my dear Uncle Gilderoy's fans." Robyn said dryly.

"That's the spirit Robyn. And Trent my dear boy, try not to take the attention away from me. Ha ha what am I saying, you are quite a handsome boy, and of course have my smile. But you could never be quite this charming."

"Oh no, no one could ever be as charming as Gilderoy Lockhart." Came Trent's sarcastic comment. "And Uncle I won't be an assistant. I have to meet with my friend from school."

"Of course, of course. It's fine, it's fine, me and Robyn have this handled. You can enjoy yourself. Although I'm quite sure you won't have as much fun as me and Robyn, but go ahead. Ah! Look at the time let's get going." They went over to the fireplace, Robyn went first, she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Diagon Alley," she disappeared from the fireplace and came out in Flourish and Blotts. She waited for Trent and her Uncle to arrive. Trent came first, then Uncle Gilderoy.

"Okay, to Gringotts." On the way Gilderoy talked about his heroic exploits, but Robyn tooned out. They walked into Gringotts. Gringotts had always made Robyn uncomfortable, but the way the Goblins were glaring at Uncle Gilderoy made it even more uncomfortable. Trent walked up to the counter, and Robyn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Vault 232 please."

"And your key." Trent then handed the goblin their key. "Right this way." Uncle Gilderoy turned to them.

"I trust you can get your own money, I will be going to my vault, I will meet you back here when you are done." Robyn and trent both nodded their heads, and silently followed the goblin. As they rode down to the vault the goblin began to speak.

"You related to that man?"

"Yes," Came Trent's solemn reply.

"I can take longer if you would like."

"Yes please!" They said in Unison. Robyn knew her Uncle was bad, but a goblin being nice, that was just, wow. They reached the vault, and Robyn opened it with the key. Inside were a few piles of silver coins, and at least ten of copper coins, and one with gold coins. The Reeds weren't really a wealthy family, but they were more fortunate than some others.

"Mum said we could each take a handful of silvers, and three handfuls of coppers." Said Trent. They both grabbed what they were allowed, then went back up to their Uncle. Now it was time for shopping.

"Ah, there you two are, I was wondering if you ran off without me." Came Uncle's voice. "So what do you need?"

"Well I just need your published works, and the standard book of spells grade two." Said Trent.

"Ah, yes my published works. Well my dear boy we can get those tomorrow, but you will only be needing to buy the standard book of spells. Because you both get my whole collection free of charge. Okay and what is it Robyn needs?"

"Um, I need a cauldron, and the standard book of spells grade two, oh and a robe."

"Ah yes, how about both of you go get those things and I will meet you at the leaky cauldron."

"What are you going to be doing?" Trent asked.

"Ah yes, well your birthday was last month, and I will be getting you a present." Okay so he wasn't all bad, Robyn thought.

After getting everything they needed they went to the leaky cauldron. After a while, Uncle came back in carrying three things with cloths over them.

"What are they?" The twins asked excitedly.

"Well open them and find out." He then gave Robyn one that was square shaped, and Trent one that was kinda tall and round at the top. She let Trent go first. He tore off the cloth and underneath was an owl. The owl was tiny, it had yellowish brown stomach feathers, and the rest were a nice shade of brown. It also had the biggest, yellowest, eyes she had ever seen. Despite disliking Uncle Gilderoy, Robyn couldn't say he didn't do good. That was a great present. Trent thought so too, he jumped up and hugged their uncle.

"I knew you would like it," Just those few words ruined the whole moment. He was always making it about him. "Anyway it is a female Elf Owl."

"Thank you, I love her. And I have a name for her. I'm going to name her Vima."

"Of course, I knew you were going to say that, it just sounded like something you would…" Robyn cut him off as she took the cloth off of her present. Inside was a large snake, it was almost completely white, except for the few black designs. The snake looked at her intelligently and she knew they would be good friends.

"Thank you, Uncle Gilderoy. It's beautiful or handsome. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"He's male, and just incase you were wondering he is a Ball Python. You see I'm an expert when it comes to animals. I could tell you all about him if you would like."

"No, I think I'm good. And thank you again, Crestis really is quite handsome."

"Crestis?"

"Mm hm, that's his name I just decided."

"Yes, yes I knew that I was just messing with you. Now off to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." They ran off to bed. And Robyn was really happy. Happy with her Uncle, he finally thought about someone other than himself, and surprisingly got exactly what Trent and her wanted. It was a sign, a sign that her Uncle wasn't completely obsessed with himself, and he did have a heart, however small it was.

 **I hope you enjoyed that. I will try to post every week. And once again comment, I love to hear what you guys have to say.** **\- NikkiJane21**


	2. The Famous Harry Potter

**Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and some of the diologue in this is not mine, it is taken directly from the second book. If you are a true fan, you will be able to pinpoint which pieces of diologue is from the book.**

Robyn groaned as she was shaken awake.

"Time to wake up. The famous don't have time to sleep in." She groaned louder once she realised who had woken her up.

"Good thing I'm not famous."

"Yes but your favorite Uncle is, and you have the honor of being my assistant for the day." Robyn forced an excited smile. Seriously, the man was an idiot. How could he not notice her horrid acting. "Come on, your brother is waiting."

"You know my brother has a name, and I thought he wasn't coming."

"Well he wasn't but I couldn't let him pass up an opportunity like this. So he will be meeting his friend there later today." _Poor Trent he was so close to getting out of it._

"Okay I will meet you guys there, just let me get dressed first." Thankfully her Uncle walked off.

After getting changed Robyn made her way down to Flourish and Blotts. Once she got in there she headed straight towards the spell books, so she could get _The Standard Book of Spells Grade Two_. After purchasing her item, she regretfully walked over to the table her Uncle was sitting at.

"Ah, there you are. Now since it's morning not many people will be here yet. But later there will be plenty. Your job is to pass out these signed photos to the people in line, for the book signing." He said while handing her a stack.

"Where's Trent?" Robyn asked as she looked around.

"He went to get all of us some breakfast. Signing books is very tiring work. You must have your strength." Oh please! The only thing that should get tired is your hand, Robyn thought.

After a while the rush began, and Trent was stationed outside the door to keep things orderly. The line was mostly filled with middle aged women.

"The ladies do love me." Uncle Gilderoy said to Robyn as he signed yet another copy of _Magical Me,_ his newest book. Robyn almost puked inside her mouth.

"Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there… Mind the books." Robyn heard Trent say. She stifled a laugh, and Uncle thought book signing was hard work! Robyn made her way down the line, handing out photos of her Uncle. Many of the women squealed once they received one.

"We'll be able to see him in a minute…" Said a woman with fiery red hair, who was in line next to receive a photo.

"Excuse me," The red haired woman and a group of more redheads turned to look at her. "Would any of you be interested in a free signed photo." Robyn said gesturing to the stack in her hands.

"Why not," said the red haired woman.

"Yes please," said a girl next to her who had curly brown hair.

"Honestly Hermione, what's so special about him. And mum you too, that's just disturbing." Said a boy with the same fiery red hair. Then she saw him, clear as day. There standing in front of Robyn was Harry Potter, scar and all. She had to act fast. She shoved a picture at him.

"Put this in front of your face, don't let him see your scar," Robyn hissed. Harry followed her instructions, though he seemed confused. But it was too late Uncle had seen him.

"It can't be Harry Potter?" Uncle said in a tone of wonderment. Robyn gave Harry an apologetic look. The crowd began to whisper excitedly. Robyn had to step back as Uncle Gilderoy leaped forward grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him to the front. The crowd began to applaud wildly. Uncle began shaking Harry's hand and giving a huge smile for the photographer, who just happened to work for the Daily Prophet.

"Nice big smile, Harry, together, you and I are worth the frontpage." Robyn looked over to Trent, and she knew he also felt bad for Harry. Uncle finally let go of Harry's hand, and she could see him trying to get back to the red haired family, and the girl with the curly brown hair. But before he made it more than a foot, Uncle threw his arm around Harry and pulled him tightly to his side. Poor boy. Then Uncle began to speak, and Robyn wanted to hide, she couldn't watch this. No one deserved this torture, no one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Uncle began in his 'I'm famous' voice. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my Autobiography," Robyn nearly laughed out loud, she was sure that wasn't the case. "Which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge. He had no idea, that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me." Looks of confusion swept over the large crowd. "Yes, Ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleasure and pride," Robyn had to hide another laugh, he always had pride. "In announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd cheered even louder than before, and Robyn's heart fell at the reminder. Another reason why she didn't want to attend Hogwarts.

"Robyn come here please!" Uncle called. She made her way over to him and Harry. "Would you please help Harry carry these books?" Robyn nodded her head, and grabbed half of the books. Harry had in fact been presented with all of Uncles published works. They made their way back through the crowds to the red haired family.

"Sorry about him, he can be a handful." Robyn said apologetically.

"It's fine, I guess I'll just have to get used to this famous thing." Harry smiled weakly. Once they reached the red haired family, Harry walked over to the youngest of the group. A girl with the same red hair as the others. Then he put the books in her cauldron. Robyn repeated the action.

"Here have these. I'll buy my own." Harry mumbled.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter," Robyn looked to see who was speaking. In front of them was a boy with Platinum blonde hair, he had a sneer on his face. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the frontpage." Robyn saw as Trent tried to make his way over to the group, he obviously knew who this boy was. Suddenly the girl Harry gave the books to spoke up.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" The girl was glaring at the blonde.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" At this comment the girl's face went almost as red as her hair. Then one of the red haired boys and the girl, Hermione, If Robyn remembered correctly, came over both carrying stacks of Uncle's books.

"Oh, it's you," Said the red headed boy, with a look of disgust. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," The Blonde returned. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those." The red haired boy went a deep shade of red. He dropped his books in the cauldron. And started towards the blonde, but Trent reached them just in time and held him back.

"Trent, thank goodness!" Robyn said. He smiled at her then turned to the blonde boy.

"Come on Draco, they're just trying to buy some books, why so harsh?" The blonde, Draco laughed.

"I'm just having some fun Trent."

"I get that but you took it too far, you've made the poor first year cry." Then Robyn noticed that the red haired girl was in fact crying.

"Fine but I'll be back."

"Dad!" came the red headed boy's voice. As he stared at a man with the same red hair.

"Well, well, well. Arthur Weasley." Said a new voice. The voice was cold and sent chills down Robyn's spine.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley nodded coldly to the new man, who looked an awful lot like Draco.

"Busy time at the ministry, I hear," Said Lucius. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you over time?" He then reached into the redheaded girl's cauldron, and pulled out an old tattered book. At this point Robyn was thoroughly confused.

"Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Said Mr. Weasley who was blushing fiercely.

"Clearly, the company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower." Mr. Malfoy said gesturing to a couple who were obviously muggles. There was a loud thud as Mr. Weasley threw himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him into a bookshelf. Spellbooks flew everywhere. Suddenly there was a loud thundering voice.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up." A very tall man, was making his way towards them. He pulled the two men apart. Mr. Malfoy then threw the old tattered book back to the red haired girl.

"Here girl, take your book, it's the best your father can give you." With that he and Draco walked out of the shop, followed by Trent who was tugging Robyn's arm for her to follow. She wasn't sure why they were following the nasty pair but they did. Robyn soon realised the reason as soon as they were outside. They weren't following the Malfoys at all

"Trent!" Screamed a petite girl with waist length platinum blonde hair. The girl ran forward and hugged Robyn's brother, her brown eyes sparkling. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great! I was starting to wonder when you were going to get here." They began talking about their summer.

"So, you going to introduce me?" Robyn piped in. Trent paused for a moment, seemingly remembering that Robyn was there.

"Oh yeah. Robyn this is Maisie Sharp. Maisie this is Robyn." Robyn waved to Maisie, and was greeted with a hug. Which took her by surprise, seeing as she hardly knew the girl.

"It's so good to meet you! I've heard so much. I was so excited when I heard you were going to attend Hogwarts." Robyn had heard lots about Maisie too, Trent talked about her almost non-stop, her and their other friend Jessica.

"Yeah nice to meet you too."

 **I hope you enjoyed that. Please Comment!**


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Truthfully I have not been on for a while. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

The week in diagon alley was quite enjoyed. Robyn and Trent spent nearly the whole week hanging with Maisie, who turned out to be really wonderful. Robyn now understood why Trent was friends with her.

The end of the week came all too soon.

"You ready?" Trent asked as they grabbed the rest of their luggage.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Robyn mumbled. They were about to leave for Hogwarts, and Robyn felt sick. She was scared, terrified. This was all new to her. What if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin? What would happen then? Would she be able to fit in anywhere else?

Robyn and Trent started towards Gringotts where they were to meet their Uncle. Before they got too far they were stopped, by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"So Trent, who is this?" He said as he gestured to Robyn.

"That's my sister, Robyn." Robyn smiled at Draco. She stuck out her hand and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Robyn faked a smile, she really wasn't happy to be introduced to this rude boy.

"Draco is a Slytherin." Trent whispered to Robyn, answering her unasked question.

"So Robyn, you're a first year?" Robyn shook her head no.

"I am actually second year. I was homeschooled my first year. Me and Trent are twins."

"Hey how about you guys talk I am going to say bye to Maisie." Robyn and Draco waved as Trent left.

"I like your hair." Draco said, surprising Robyn. She hadn't thought he was capable of giving compliments. Then she wondered what was so great about her hair. It was just hair. Maybe he liked that it was wavy? Maybe because it was black? The weird blue strip?

"Um… Thanks." After that they just stood there, not really knowing what to say.

"Robyn let's go!" Trent shouted. Thank goodness.

"Coming!" She yelled then turned back to Draco. "Sorry my Uncle is waiting. It was um… Nice talking to you." Then she walked off. Robyn was confused. How could the same boy that had been so rude to Harry and the red haired family, be so kind to her?

Robyn made her way over to Trent and Uncle Gilderoy. Uncle was holding two brooms, with strange looking storage compartments hanging from the sides. Robyn immediately realised that Trent would be riding with one of them. The poor boy was hopeless when it came to riding a broom. Even worse was the fact that he had always dreamed of playing Quidditch. Robyn on the other hand was a natural on a broom, and had no desire to play Quidditch.

"Trent can ride with me." Robyn volunteered. Trent shot her a thankful look.

"Of course, now you can use this broom." Uncle said while handing them the more rugged broom, with the smaller storage compartment. Of course he did. "And make sure to stay close to me, we can't have you getting lost." They then climbed onto their broom, and Trent quickly wrapped his arms around Robyn's waist. It felt natural this way. Robyn scarcely got to fly by herself, and she enjoyed Trent's company. She found flying fun, but Trent savored every moment. Robyn could hardly say how many times he had begged her in the past, to take him for a spin. Where Trent savored the feeling of the wind in his hair, as he had related to her countless times, Robyn savored the view. She loved to be out in nature, be part of the quiet landscape. Just dissapear. And when she was flying, the landscape was more magnificent than ever.

Robyn watched as the world passed around her, the sun set, and the stars popped out. And all too soon they arrived. Though the huge castle that lay in front of them was just as magnificent in it's own way. They landed with a thud, and began walking towards the castle.

They were greeted by a witch with a tall pointed hat. Her hair was placed in a tight bun.

"You must be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Said the witch. "I am Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, and head of Gryffindor house. The house elves will take your things to your office." About five house elves came and grabbed Uncle's things, prodding him to follow.

"Just follow them, they can show you your office. I will handle these two." Uncle Gilderoy strutted away, and McGonagall turned to Robyn and Trent.

"You are Slytherin house I believe?" She asked Trent, he nodded his head. "You can head down there now, the house elves will take your things." Trent then walked away, followed by two house elves carrying his small amount of luggage. "Now what to do about you? You haven't been sorted yet, so finding a place for you too stay will be difficult. Follow me." They made their way into the castle, and McGonagall led Robyn through a maze of hallways, until they reached their apparent destination. She uttered something, and a door appeared, they went through it and ended up in what seemed to be an office.

"Yes Minerva?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

"I have with me the unsorted second year."

"Ah, yes bring her in." Robyn wasn't scared, the voice sounded friendly, but she was nervous since she wasn't sure what they were going to do with her. They walked farther into the office. A man with a long silver beard was pacing in front of the fireplace. The old man turned to her, he had a smile on his face, and he looked very deep in thought. Though he seemed to be in two different places.

"I am the headmaster here. Albus Dumbledore." He said answering Robyn's unasked question. How did people do that? They always seemed to know what she was going to ask. "And you must be Robyn Reed?"

"Yes sir."

"So Robyn, you have two choices. For the time being you may either stay with your Uncle in his office, and be sorted along with the first years. Or if you wish you may be sorted tonight, and spend your time in your common room. Though if you choose this option, you may be in a common room alone." Both Professors turned to Robyn expectantly.

If she chose the first option, she would have to live with her Uncle for another week, but she would be able to bide her time on being sorted. And if she chose the second, she could live with Trent, or by herself, and be sorted without the whole school watching. It was really a difficult decision, the pros and cons lists were the exact same length.

"I choose…" What did she choose? Did she even know? "To be sorted now, but if you wouldn't mind I would like my brother here."

"And your Uncle?" Asked McGonagall.

"I don't want him here." Robyn stated firmly, both Professors stared at her shocked.

"Are you sure? He is your Uncle."

"I wish he weren't," Robyn whispered to herself, so quiet it was barely audible. But one look in Dumbledore's eyes, and she could tell he had heard. Professor McGonagall, luckily hadn't and walked out of the office to retrieve Trent. As soon as she was out of sight, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Not fond of your Uncle are you?"

"Not very, I mean he isn't absolutely horrible. He has his moments. It's just he's too self absorbed, and if you ask me he probably never did all those things he writes about."

"Do expound on that?"

"Well I've heard those stories about a million times, and every time I analyze it, it just doesn't seem to fit. Something is off. I know him better than most people, and I know he is not brave enough to face half of those creatures. Unless he has some hidden bravery. And I know he has a knack for memory charms. And even with all that I still can't piece together if it's fake or real. Fraud or honest."

Robyn covered her mouth, she had just said something she never should have. And in front of her Uncle's boss. She pretty much said that Dumbledore was stupid for hiring her Uncle. Okay so maybe she was overthinking it, but maybe he took it that way, what if he was angry? But when she looked up, she saw no anger, no malice. Dumbledore just nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I have wondered that myself. But I don't know him nearly as well as you do, we met once. Only time will tell, only time will reveal those secrets." Robyn sighed in relief, and nodded.

"It's almost time for your sorting, I should probably grab the sorting hat." Those few words seemed to shatter Robyn's world. It was almost time, time to face her fear.

"You look troubled Robyn." She didn't know why but it all just came pouring out.

"What if I'm not put in the same house as the rest of my family? What if I'm not Slytherin? What if I'm even more different than the rest of my family than I thought?"

"Well if you really want to be Slytherin, all you need to do is ask. The hat does take your choice into account. Though I can't assure you that it will grant your wish." Robyn felt herself breath for what felt like the first time in five minutes. So there was hope, she could choose Slytherin.

Just then Professor McGonagall came into the room followed by Trent.

"Can I put the hat on her head?" Asked Trent. McGonagall looked as if she was about to protest, but Dumbledore handed Trent the hat. He walked over to Robyn and gently put the hat on her head.

It started to move as if it was alive. It was a strange sensation. And then even weirder was when it started talking.

 _This is a difficult choice. One of the most difficult I've ever faced, yes. I know you would not do well in Hufflepuff, so not that one. But you have the bravery of a gryffindor, yes, you would do very well there. But you have the blood of a Slytherin, the cunning, yes you would do great things there, very very great. I can see you want to be there, so you have the wish also. But then I can tell you are brilliant, extremely brilliant. You like to think things through, you can analyze a situation quicker than most. Yes I think Ravenclaw suits you very well. Maybe even better than Slytherin. So the question is Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I will let you decide._

Slytherin obviously, but there was a hesitation why? Robyn had dreamed of Slytherin, but Ravenclaw seemed appealing. But why? No, no it didn't, definitely not. Slytherin all the way.

 _That was all I needed to know_. Came the hat's eerie whisper.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled. Wait what? Hadn't she decided on Slytherin? Wasn't that where she belonged?

Clapping sounded around the room. Dumbledore was smiling, so was McGonagall. And Trent looked a little disappointed, but he seemed happy for her, genuinely happy for her. All this was too much for Robyn, she tore the hat off her head, and threw it on the ground. Tears threatening to fall.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed at the hat. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE WRONG!" And then she ran from the office, tears streaming down her face. The hat was wrong, it was wrong. She didn't fit into Ravenclaw, she was a Slytherin. Wasn't she? The stupid hat made her doubt herself. She didn't like that feeling, she didn't like it at all.

 **okay sorry about the ending. It was a little dramatic. But I think the rest of the chapter turned out okay. Please comment and let me know if there is anything I should fix. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.** **\- Nikki**


End file.
